Luke and Akari's 'Adventure'
by Striped-Pretzal
Summary: Luke and Akari are teenagers that want to have fun. Like playing pranks and getting in alot of trouble. This time...They went a little too far...They end up in jail. Will they be okay? Rated T for language.


Please enjoy. Luke x Akari

We were normal (well, not totally) teenagers at the age of 17. Me and Luke, Luke and me. Always playing hilarious (Hamilton said, "Idiotic, I say…") pranks, always getting in a whole lot of trouble, but since my parents died, Dale would punish me. Dale was always making me and Luke work overtime if we did something horrible (I still say hilarious), but we were together and friends stick together. I work at the carpentry with Luke, just so you know, I gave up my farm years ago. But…This time, I think we kind of over did it. We ended up in jail…

It was a typical Saturday. Chopping trees and yapping about stuff.

When we finally tired out and about dead, I asked Dale with puppy eyes, "DAAAAAAALE! Can we take break? Okay, thanks!" I walked away without his answer.

Dale looked at me with a glare' and mumbled, "What am I gonna do with those kids…? We're gonna go out of business…"

"Hey, Luke! I think he said yeah! Let's go! HURRY!" I screeched, I was always impatient, well and loud. That's why Luke and are friends.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Gosh, you sure are bossy! Why don't we do that explosive thing that, um, Pops said was for some occasion. Let's have fireworks!" Luke dashed by my side with us both snatching the "Dangerous Explosives" (as it said on the box). Blah, who cares about safety? Other than Dale anyway…?

We marched in the mines, our favorite place. In the pitch black darkness, I carried the explosives down to the 5th floor of the mines. I yelled once again, "HURRY UP, LUUUUUKE! We need to do this now! Our break is nearly over! I wanna see something explode!"

Luke, tagging shortly behind me whispered, "Shut up! You know Calvin and Phoebe are in the mines right? Well, since they are like whatever they call themselves, "Mature"…"Responsible"…? They won't let us do it! And they'll tell Pops! So keep it down!"

I giggled, _Yeah, mature… _"Fine." We finally arrived at our destination: The 5th floor of the mines.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered quite loudly. I set the explosives down and asked Luke for a lighter.

"You did bring a lighter, didn't you?" I asked him eagerly.

"Uh…Yeah…Um…Er…Wait…I…think I have one…Darn…I'm dumb…Wait!...Got one!" Luke was scrambling through his pockets for, like, 8 minutes until he found one.

"You know, you're not dumb. You're just a little scatter-brained. At times." I said to him (He calls himself stupid too much, He's a really smart guy…).

"Okay, lets light em'! Who's gonna do it? You or me? Hmm…Akari, you choose." Luke smiled sheepishly.

"Okay…You…or…Me…? I don't really know. How 'bout we do it together! It'll be a lot more fun." I looked at Luke, staring at me with thought.

Then, he grinned ear to ear, saying, "YES! K' let's light this thing! We only have 5 minutes left in our break!"

I walked towards the explosives "Yeah. Come on, Luke!"

He stood right by me, lighter in hand, ready to go. "Let's do it."

I nodded and Luke flicked the lighter on. Together we lit the explosive and ran as fast as we could behind the tallest rock structure there.

In a few seconds, we heard a surprising, "CRACK! BOOM! BAM!"

I screamed. Luke shrieked. We then chuckled.

Until Hamilton wobbled in announcing, "Oh…My…Goddess! You…You idiots! Come! You should know _not _to do this."

We stood up and looked around. Gaping at the mess we made we silently followed Hamilton. _Really, was it that bad? _I thought.

Eventually, the mayor stopped in front of a building. I clang to Luke, as we were reading the sign: Jail.

_What did we do…Oh…I remember…the signs…caveman things Calvin was talking about. Man! It's not that important…Or is it? _Luke thought to himself.

"I now think this was a bad idea." I murmured to Luke.

"I still think it was freaking awesome!" Yelled Luke. Oh my goddess, he can be so clueless. Yet, I like that.

Hamilton flashed around mumbling, "Goddess, please kill me now."

"He seems mad…Ha ha!" I laughed.

Luke replied with, "I know right?"

Hamilton said with frustration, "Come on! You nearly destroyed the mines! What do you not get? Do you have issues? Retardation? Dyslexia? Goddess, you kids are both bitches."

My lip quivered while Luke stopped walking, his eyes glistening with tears about to fall. I walked to his side and we stood there, together. Luke and I hated name-calling. Well, everyone did. But, especially us.

I whispered, "Remember? Hamilton is just Gill's dad. Not a cop or anything. We aren't retard, dyslexic, and that ass of a mayor, has MAJOR issues! Right? If we get in trouble- which Dale will get mad but – we're in this together. Okay? Luke…?" Luke still stood there. "Luke…? Um…Luke…? LUKE! Answer me…! This isn't-"

"Come on you stupid kids. We need to sort this out. COME. I'll drag you if I have to." Hamilton said daringly.

I had enough. "Hamilton, we're not _stupid._ Okay? Say whatever you want, but don't call my friend a retard or stupid or anything. If you do, then, this will happen." I stared at Hamilton.

"What's 'this' you little kid?" Hamilton stood in front of me. Right there.

I smiled an evil smile and simply said, "This." I punched Hamilton right in the head, and kicked him where it hurts.

"You little-" Hamilton started but couldn't finish.

Luke yelled, "Yeah! Akari, awesome! You are the best! Yeah, I'm not retarded, not anything! I'm…Luke! Yeah!" He added, "Can I punch him too, Akari?"

I nodded and said, "My pleasure." I smiled as the thought of _Luke _hitting Hamilton.

Luke punched the mayor. I know, we're mean, but so is Hamilton (More mean then us anyways). Revenge!

After Hamilton's pain finally ceased, he got up with us smiling at him, and pointed to the door.

We whined mockingly, "Aw! Oh my goddess! A jail! Ah!" Luke laughed his careless laugh and I laughed mine.

As we walked in, we saw Hayden, a guard and cop there.

"Hey…" I said nervously. Hayden was my best friend, Kathy's, dad.

"No, not my daughter's friend…" Hayden said as he guided us to a **cool** cell. Yeah, I thought it was _cool_!

"In!" Hayden pushed us both inside.

We sat and sat and sat.

Then I yelled, which surprised Luke, "Yeah! Your right! That _was _freaking awesome!"

And we said in unison, "Should we do it again?"

I thought, _Of course._


End file.
